Sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones are well known in the art, as are processes for their preparation and use as herbicides. However, isolation of salts of these materials from anhydrous conditions for use as herbicides results in a product which is very dusty and difficult to handle during formulation.
Accordingly, there is a constant search in this area for improvements to these products in all areas, including improvements in safety handling.